Sussudio
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Eriol tiene un retraso en su vuelo a Londres. Tomoyo será su compañia por 3 horas. ¿Que podría ocurrir en ese tiempo?


Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
"SUSSUDIO"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

* * *

_There's this girl that's been on my mind  
All the time, sussudio oh oh  
Now she don't even know my name  
But I think she likes me just the same  
Sussudio oh oh_

_Oh if she called me I'd be there  
I'd come running anywhere  
She's all I need, all my life  
I feel so good if I just say the word  
Sussudio, just say the word  
Oh sussudio_

_Now I know that I'm too young  
My love has just begun  
Sussudio oh oh  
Ooh give me a chance, give me a sign  
I'll show her anytime  
Sussudio oh oh_

_Ah, I've just got to have her, have her now  
I've got to get closer but I don't know how  
She makes me nervous and makes me scared  
But I feel so good if I just say the word  
Sussudio just say the word  
Oh sussudio, oh_

_Ah, she's all I need all of my life  
I feel so good if I just say the word  
Sussudio I just say the word  
Oh sussudio I just say the word  
Oh sussudio I'll say the word  
Sussudio oh oh oh  
Just say the word _

Un joven movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Con gran satisfacción bajo los audifonos de su audiopod y luego suspiro.  
-Ah, Phil Collins es el mejor, digan lo que digan.  
Entonces levanto la vista hacia el tablero de destinos que ostentaba el enorme aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. A su lado se veía el horario de la terminal: 4:30 am.  
Eriol Hiragisawa echo un vistazo rápido a los destinos. Seúl, Moscú, Berlín, Londres...  
Londres...  
Hacía apenas unas horas, Sakura y Shaoran se habían casado. Habían pasado 10 años desde que se habían conocido y luego de tanto tiempo, habían decidido unirse.  
Miro su maleta, así su guardatrajes y se sento a lado de ella. Era una suerte que los vuelos internacionales siempre estuvieran a todas horas. Ya casí amanecía y sentía el cuerpo cansado. Agotado no solo por la fiesta, sino por el viaje anterior. Había volado casí 20 horas solo para estar en la boda. No podía darse el lujo de perder un día más, sus negocios le reclamaban en Londres.

Al menos se había dado un descanso bastante merecido. Especialmente ver a la feliz pareja reír y llorar al mismo tiempo mientras se unían en matrimonio.

¿Matrimonio?

Algo que no encajaba en el complicado mundo donde el estaba. A donde pertenecía.  
-Tal vez es tiempo de casarse - penso mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas a las bancas con un gesto de impaciencia. Volteo la mirada y noto a dos chicas que lo habían estado observando. Rapidamente voltearon la mirada apenadas.  
-Bueno, al menos buscar a alguien no es problema - sonrio para sí mismo. Sin embargo, ese precisamente había sido su problema.

¿Un problema ser apuesto y misterioso?

Casí podía escuchar a Kerberus decirle: Clow! Sigues siendo el mismo! Claro, él era la reencarnación de Clow, el mago más poderoso de su tiempo.  
Pero desde que le había dado la mitad de sus poderes a Sakura, sentía que algo le faltaba.  
Eriol se sento y dejo caer la cabeza. Ser bien parecido y rico era bueno, pero generalmente atraían a la mujer equivocada: bonita, pero frívola. Elegante, pero falsa. Carismática, pero hipócrita.  
Por un momento Eriol penso en dejar su fortuna e irse a vivir al campo. Tal vez la hija de un obrero le convendría más.  
-Naa, la boda me tiene alterado - nego con la cabeza mientras se volvía a levantar. De repente sintio sed, así que tomo su mochila así el portatraje mientras se dirigía hacia una tienda abierta.

Tomoyo dejo caer las llaves de la casa sobre la mesita de noche mientras caía de espaldas sobre su mullida cama. Solto un largo suspiro. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha, que sostenía un colorido ramo.  
-Claro, como si esas cosas se cumplieran.  
Miro con cierta melancolía el arreglo mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos, para observarlo mejor. Tenía petalos de sakura por doquier. Había sido una maniobra titánica atrapar ese ramo.  
-Espero que seas feliz amiga - apreto el ramo contra su pecho mientras el aroma le llegaba hasta su nariz. No podía evitar sentir una tristeza enorme. Su mejor amiga, de tantos años, por fin se casaba. Eso significaba que se verían mucho menos que antes. Era lógico...  
-Sakura tenía razón, debí buscar alguien para mí - rio Tomoyo dandose la vuelta. Sin querer, con su codo, tiro el bolso sobre el suelo, desperdigando todo su contenido.  
-Bravo Tomoyo, que lista eres... - suspiro mientras se hincaba a recoger sus cosas. Se cambiaria de ropa y se metería en la cama. Para estas cosas, era mejor planchar la oreja un rato.  
Sin embargo, al momento de levantar el celular, noto como había un mensaje pendiente. Enarco una ceja mientras lo revisaba

_Es una bonita fiesta. Tengo que irme, nos veremos luego Daidoji.._

-Hiragisawa - murmuro mientras sonreía. Cuando acababa la fiesta, Sakura y Shaoran comenzaron a bailar un tango al estilo de Perfume de Mujer. Fue tal el espectáculo que dieron que el ruido no le dejo escuchar ese último mensaje.  
Igual que ella, Eriol también era un solitario en la fiesta, así que no tardo en invitarlo a la pista de baile. Contrario a su pose, Eriol no era un bailarín nato, así que tardo un buen rato en enseñarle al menos lo básico. Lejos de apenarse por su condición, el chico bromeaba con la situación. Decía que era imposible cambiarle su estilo, porque adoraba sus dos pies izquierdos.  
Sin embargo, Tomoyo había logrado al menos que hiciera el vals sin maltratar sus pobres pies. Ahora recordaba que sino hubiera sido por él, no habría atrapado el ramo. El muy pillo usando su magia, hizo que el dichoso arreglo cayera justo sobre ella. El resto de golpear a dos invitadas y saltar como en las olímpiadas, le había tocado a ella. Aun recordaba la mirada de él cuando agitaba el ramo como si fuera una medalla.  
-Torpe - sonrio al celular. Tal vez aun no era muy tarde y podría mandarle al menos un mensaje...

Eriol dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras volvía a las bancas.  
-Nada mejor que un jugo de uva helado para reanimarse - murmuro mientras daba un nuevo trago al envase. El ruido de su celular hizo que casí tirara su bebida.  
-Pero que... - el chico saco el aparato de su chaqueta.

_Gracias Hiragisawa por el ramo, espero tengas un buen viaje._

-Daidoji - enarco una ceja. Sin embargo, emitio una sonrisa y rapidamente comenzo a contestar el mensaje.

Tomoyo guardo el vestido en su larguísimo guardarropa cuando sono el celular. Se deslizo graciosamente sobre la cama para tomarlo.

_-Al contrario nena, ha sido un enorme placer._

-Vaya, aun no se ha ido - sonrio la joven mientras comenzaba a teclear.

_-No me llames nena, si Sakura te ve, te golpeara_

_-Aja, así que esas tenemos..._

_-Puedo decirte como quiera. Al fin, somos amigos no?  
-Lo somos, pero no abuses :3  
-No abuso, es mi última voluntad. Bueno, al menos puedo decirte Sussudio?  
-Que diablos es eso?  
-Eso te tocara investigarlo  
-Gracioso pero hablas como si fueras a morir...  
-Mi trabajo es la muerte, ayudame!  
-Ja, como si el mio también fuera fácil. Ser sucesora del imperio Daidoji no es sencillo  
-Vaya líos, deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones  
-Aja...donde? Mi madre me encontraría en cuestión de horas.  
-Bueno, tendríamos que poner una buena excusa ¿Que tal si nos casamos?  
-Jajaja, me parece lo mejor, no lo había pensado  
-¿Verdad? Te llevaría de luna de miel a Nuremberg  
-Hiragisawa, si me llevas al Mundial como luna de miel, te mato oficialmente.  
-Aburrida...es lo mejor. Aparte saldríamos en la tv  
-Te lo advierto...bueno, basta, que haces tan tarde?  
-Esperando el avión, Supongo no puedes dormir ¿Verdad?  
-Tengo algo de sueño  
-Será mejor dejarte dormir_

Eriol termino de teclear este último mensaje cuando noto la hora. Ya era casí hora de abordar, cuando noto un aviso de último minuto en el tablero.

Tomoyo emitio una sonrisa triste. No había recibido mensajes en los últimos minutos. Tal vez ya había abordado su vuelo. Sin embargo, el timbre del celular hizo que se volviera. Vio con alegría que era el número de Eriol.  
-Que paso?- contesto con tono dulce.  
-Podría haberte mandado un mensaje, pero era demasiado tardado.  
-El vuelo se retraso? - enarco una ceja.  
-Adivinaste bien - se escucho la risa de Eriol - 3 horas.  
-Tanto? Pues que piensan allí?  
-No lo se...oye Daidoji...sino tienes mucho sueño, yo...  
-Tomare algo de café, despreocupa. Te recojo o vienes tu?  
-Lo primero. No tengo coche y encontrar un taxi sería un martirio.  
-Que comodo para tí - sonrio Tomoyo tomando sus llaves - aunque te advierto que voy en unas fachas...  
-Despreocupa, mi traje esta tan desarreglado que nadie lo notara...

Al momento que Eriol subio al coche, noto el rostro de Tomoyo. Era cierto que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa que hacía tono, pero su rostro seguía ostentando el mismo maquillaje de la boda.  
-Creo que te agarre cuando te ibas a dormir no?  
-Casí, solo faltaba desmaquillarme - la chica tomo su rostro - aunque me veo rara, generalmente uso estas ropas para andar en la casa, no para salir.  
-Nadie te verá - Eriol acomodo sus cosas en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de Tomoyo.  
-No importa, se siente raro.  
-Vaya, la gran Tomoyo Daidoji es vanidosa, no lo sabía  
-No es vanidad, es verse bien - Tomoyo se inclino y acomodo algunos mechones de Eriol - no es algo que diría de tí, se supone eres un caballero inglés y estas mas desarreglado que un borracho  
-Oye, iba a dormir en el avión, no a salir con alguien.  
Pero las palabras de Eriol no encontraron respuesta mientras Tomoyo sonreía indulgentemente acomodandole el cabello y arreglandole el saco arrugado.  
-Ya esta, más presentable..te lavaste los dientes?  
-Daidoji!  
-No te enojes, pero el mal aliento no lo tolero.  
-Como si fueramos a besarnos  
Tomoyo no contesto, solo sonrio y se acomodo en el asiento mientras encendía el coche.  
-Tienes razón, a donde vamos?  
-Conozco una cafetería que abre las 24 horas - murmuro el chico. Entonces noto la mirada de Tomoyo - Que? Recuerda que cuando ponía a prueba a Sakura era noche a veces. No iba a volver a casa con el estomágo vacío.  
-Vale, te creo - Tomoyo arranco - entonces yo se donde ir después...

Tomoyo detuvo el auto cerca de un viejo mirador donde la estatua de Oda Nobunaga se alzaba en lo alto del lugar. Eriol noto algunos coches a los lados.  
-Tomoyo, esto es...  
-Sí, es un mirador - sonrio ella coquetamente. Eriol dio un paso atrás fingiendo verguenza ajena.  
-Me has traído a un lugar de pecado, te desconozco!  
-Ya, ya payaso, no ha sido por eso...  
-Piensas violarme verdad?  
-Eriol...  
-Verdad? Verdad? Yo que soy tan puro y casto...  
-Hiragisawa!  
-Ok, capte el asunto Daidoji - sonrio él mientras abría la bolsa de la cafetería y miraba adentro - solo quería fastidiarte.  
-Lo hiciste - ella levanto la mano con falso puchero - pasame mi bisquet.  
Eriol solicitamente le paso el pan acompañado de un vaso hermetico de café. Tomoyo se relamio los labios como preparandose. A Eriol no le paso desapercibido el gesto.  
-Frapuccino, me encanta! - Tomoyo le dio un sorbo y casí brinco - delicioso!  
-Pareces una vampiresa tomando sangre - el sonrio mientras sacaba otro vaso similar, pero que humeaba bastante. Tomoyo solo sonrio y noto el vaso hermético de Eriol.  
-No entiendo porque pediste chocolate...te vas a dormir.  
-Claro que no - le guiño el ojo dandole un mordisco a la dona de chocolate - delicioso!  
-No hables con la boca llena - le dirigio. Eriol termino de digerir el bocado  
-Deja de actuar como mi madre - le miro molesto.  
-Es que Eriol, no parece que no tuviste una...  
-Tengo derechos  
-Sí, sí, espera - Daidoji tomo una servilleta y comenzo a limpiarle la cara - eres como un niño.  
-Siempre lo he sido  
Tomoyo entorno los ojos y le dio un leve pellizco en la mejilla. Eriol gruño.  
-Oye - gruño pero sonriendo.  
-Te lo mereces, termina eso  
-Bueno, no puedes quejarte, parece que disfrutas mucho siendo mi madre.  
Tomoyo solto una risita mientras negaba.  
-Quizás, no lo se - Tomoyo dio un nuevo sorbo al café mientras mordisqueaba el bisquet. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras a lo lejos se podía ver el puente de Yokohama y más aun alla, el mar...  
-Platícame algo  
-No es mejor el silencio?  
-Je, quizás, pero ya faltan solo dos horas y no quiero que tus últimas horas en Japón sean aburridas.  
-Hace rato me dijiste Eriol  
-Y tu Tomoyo...creo que era hora de hablarnos de tú a tú, no crees?  
-Sí, pero pense te molestaría, no tenemos una relación tan profunda para ello.  
-Sí, eso sí, pero para estar los dos solos a las 5 de la mañana, creo que eso queda en segundo plano - Tomoyo le dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida - cuanto ha pasado?  
-10 años...supongo  
-Sí, 10 años... - Tomoyo entonces encendio el tablero del coche - es 14 de noviembre.  
-Porque Sakura y Shaoran eligieron un 13 de noviembre para casarse?  
-No sabes...ellos se conocieron al inicio de curso, pero fue hasta estas fechas cuando realmente comenzaron a llevarse bien.  
-Cierto, fue algo que Kaho me conto.  
Tomoyo le miro.  
-Que paso con Kaho?  
El rostro de Eriol se oscurecio un momento mientras miraba hacia la lejanía.  
-Las cosas a veces no resultan, por más que se ame uno, no crees?  
Tomoyo no supo que contestar. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Tosio ligeramente y miro la dona que sostenía Eriol.  
-Me das?  
-Quieres? Pense que estabas a dieta  
-Bueno, un poco, pero se me antojo - Tomoyo sonrio. Eriol volvio a sonreír como siempre y le ofrecio. Tomoyo le dio un generoso mordisco.  
-Esta deliciosa, tal vez hubiera pedido una también.  
-Creo que con tu bisquet sobraba no?  
-Quizás, pero estaba muy seco. Como se llamaba ese café?  
-Café Pacífico.  
-Recuerdame solo comprar café allí. Sus bisquets no me gustaron en nada.  
Eriol asintio mientras seguía sonriendo.  
-Gracias  
-Por?  
-Por acompañarme...  
Tomoyo sintio que algo saltaba dentro de sí y luego nego con la cabeza repetidamente.  
-N-No es nada... - mascullo - no creo que debías pasarla aburrido antes de irte.  
Eriol asintio. Le había encantado esa reacción en ella. Paso de ser una chica segura y dominadora, a alguien bastante tierna. Con un solo cumplido, se había encogido en su asiento con una mirada insegura y una sonrisa tímida.  
-No estas acostumbrada mucho a los elogios eh?  
-Claro que sí - Tomoyo sonrio - no paran los hombres que me digan lo bonita o carismática que soy.  
-Vaya, tienes un gran ego - dijo Eriol con cinismo. Pero Tomoyo solto una risita dandole un golpecito en el hombro  
-Sin embargo, no suelo hacerles mucho caso - le guiño un ojo.  
-Capto, solo lo necesario para tu ego no?  
Tomoyo asintio y miro a Eriol sonriendole.  
-Porque la sonrisa?  
-Seguro que algunas chicas te habran acosado.  
-Eh...bueno...quizás un poco.  
Tomoyo dejo de sonreír y luego le miro con escrutinio. Antes de que el reaccionara, Tomoyo tomo su celular de su cinturón.  
-Oye, devuelvemelo.  
-A ver, a ver.. - Tomoyo divertida comenzo a buscar la lista de contactos - uy, cuantas chicas, eh? Samantha, Diane, Claude, Alondra...y te hablan muchas veces.  
-Son amigas, nada más. Tomoyo, devuelveme mi celular.  
-Y que habra en los mensajes?  
-Tomoyo! - Eriol trato de agarrar su aparato, pero Tomoyo lo alzo y activo el asiento deslizable, haciendo que se pusiera casí horizontal  
-Vaya, "te quiero"? Eso no suena muy amistoso que digamos.  
-Tomoyo! - Eriol puso también su haciendo en horizontal y se lanzo sobre su amiga. Ella con varios gestos y manotazos trato de calmarlo, pero Eriol estaba desesperado por alcanzar su celular. En un momento, él quedo sobre ella estrujandose mientras ella alzaba el aparato lo más que podía, entre risas y manoteos.  
-Sueltame hentai!  
-Devuelvemelo! - dijo él tratando de contener la risa  
-Jaja, claro que no. Eres un pervertido y quieres pasar por un santo!  
-No lo soy! Trae aca!  
Pero Tomoyo abrazo a Eriol y lo apreto contra ella. Eriol casí tose ante la impresión  
-Que diablos haces!  
-Uy, creo que si tienes razón, hasta el abrazo de una chica te detiene  
-Graciosa, si fueras otro tipo de chica, ya estaría quitandote la ropa.. - le dijo el herido en su orgullo. Tomoyo dejo de reír y le miro con mala cara - eh, perdona, no quise...  
Tomoyo furiosa se alzo y en un movimiento rápido, hizo que Eriol quedaba de espaldas y ella encima de él. Su mirada reflejaba una ira increíble mientras lanzaba el celular al asiento trasero.  
-Que dijiste?  
-No Tomoyo - el trago saliva sonriendo - no fue mi intención  
-Así que no te parezco atractiva eh? - sonrio peligrosamente mientras se inclinaba hacia el de un modo seductor.  
-No, claro que no - Eriol sudaba a mares. Tomoyo movio la cadera en círculos - Tomoyo!  
-Acaso esto no te provoca? O sí? - le ronroneo. Eriol tomo aire y le miro fijamente.  
-Cuando me refería a ese tipo de chica, es que no eres alguien común, yo jamás me acostaría contigo así  
Tomoyo se detuvo y parpadeo.  
-Porque no?  
-Porque no quisiera causarte mala impresión. Iría en serio contigo.  
Tomoyo se quedo callada.  
-H-Hablas en serio?  
-Sí - Eriol sonrio - me gustan las chicas gentiles, dulces...con carácter, como tu...  
Tomoyo le miro unos segundos y luego desvio la mirada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que posición estaba  
-Oh Dios! - se levanto del regazo de Eriol - que..que estoy haciendo!  
-Je, creo que te dejaste llevar por tu orgullo eh? - sonrio el chico inclinandose hacia adelante y tomando su celular. Pero entonces noto como Tomoyo hundía la cara entre sus brazos - hey, que pasa?  
-No me toques - dijo ella entre dientes.  
-Pero...  
-No me toques! - Tomoyo le miro furiosa - no quiero que me veas, me siento muy avergonzada.  
-Porque?  
-Porque crees? Me deje llevar por mi orgullo...y...yo...  
-Te convertiste en una dominatrix?  
-No lo digas así, no te rías! - Tomoyo estaba molesta más cuando Eriol solto una carcajada.  
-Bueno, te la mereces, no era nada cómodo hace rato.  
-Insinuas que no te gusto? - ella le miro con mala cara.  
-Oh sí, me gusto muchísimo...  
Tomoyo hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Malo, en lugar de animarme, me hundes más...  
Eriol iba a decir algo, pero sonrio y suavemente se inclino sobre ella. -Eriol, que haces? - ella parpadeo, pero el chico se acerco y le soplo en el cuello. Dos segundos más tarde, Eriol tenía la marca de una mano en su mejilla derecha. -Eres un aprovechado! - dijo molesta, Pero Eriol siguio sonriendo. Tomoyo siguio con su puchero, pero termino por soltar un suspiro. Una sonrisa emergio de sus labios.  
-Vale, me quitaste la verguenza. Lamento haberte quitado tu celular.  
-Y yo ser tan sincero - el chico guardo el aparato en su chaqueta - pero te digo la verdad, solo son amigas  
-Amigas? Tienes el celular lleno de número de chicas.  
-Que puedes esperar cuando te dedicas a dar clases a un grupo de estudiantes de universidad.  
-Das clases? Vaya, pense que solo te dedicabas a tus negocios.  
-Aparte, pero también doy clases de historia antigua en Oxford.  
-Eso sono muy Tolkien y C.S. Lewis.  
-En realidad ellos también hacían lo mismo, salvo de lengua antigua. Has leído el Señor de los Anillos?  
-Solo he visto la película - Tomoyo se mordio el labio inferior - siento que mi cultura no sea tan amplia  
-No te preocupes, igual me gusta más la película - le guiño un ojo - solo no lo comentes tan alto, debo mantener mi reputación.  
Tomoyo sonrio y le miro mientras Eriol tomaba el vaso de chocolate y le daba un buen sorbo. Parecía un niño no cabía duda, pero su actitud era todo lo contrario. Le agradaba esa combinación y mucho.  
-Al menos has leído Narnia?  
-No, tampoco - Tomoyo hizo una mueca. Ella había sido una buena estudiante, pero jamás había sentido una fascinación por leer - pero si he leído Dracula.  
-Ah, la película? Bueno, ese libro no lo he leído, que tal esta?  
-Pense que eras un chico culto - ella sonrio. Eriol hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.  
-Ja, si como no. Me quedo corto con muchos compañeros y estudiantes. Solo leo lo mínimo...  
-Ya veo, también he visto la película. Me encanta ese Dracula, el actor y la historia es tan...uyyy, sexy! - Tomoyo sonrio haciendo un gesto tan delicioso que Eriol no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.  
-Ya más o menos veo tus gustos, no te creí eso de vos.  
-También tengo parte de ese lado. Igual que el dominatrix.  
-No me lo recuerdes... - el suspiro - a propósito, que hora es?  
-Veamos - Tomoyo encendio el tablero y se quedo de una pieza - Eriol...falta media hora!  
-Que! - el chico se retrepo en el asiento - vamonos!  
Tomoyo asintio mientras encendía el coche. No tardo en dar media vuelta y salir disparados por la autopista rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Como se paso tan rápido el tiempo? - pregunto Eriol mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.  
-Ya sabes que cuando se pasa bien, el tiempo va rápido.  
Eriol asintio mientras revisaba sus cosas. Tomoyo volteo a verlo y no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza. Realmente se la había pasado muy bien con él. Fue cuando recordo que Sakura le había dicho que fuera a recogerlo al aeropuerto antes de la boda. Sin embargo, Tomoyo había preferido quedarse con su amiga y ayudarle con los preparativos. Si hubiera ido por él, habrían convivido más tiempo...un poco más.  
-Yo también voy a extrañarte - musito él con sonrisa burlona mientras acomodaba su portatraje.  
-De que hablas?  
-Vas a extrañarme no?  
-Eres siempre tan egocéntrico?  
-Un poco, en mi caso si voy a extrañarte...me la pase muy bien.  
Tomoyo se mordio el labio inferior mientras hacía cambio de velocidad. Deliberadamente el auto comenzo a ir más lento.  
-Oye, no podemos ir tan despacio, es vía rápida.  
-Estamos a 60, con eso basta - le miro y suspiro - odio que tengas la razón, pero también me la pase muy bien.  
Eriol le sonrio y asintio.  
-Eres una gran compañía, por eso Sakura te aprecía tanto.  
-Digo lo mismo, si hubieras sido más directo con ella, tal vez habrían convivido más tiempo.  
-Tu siempre supiste que era Clow verdad?  
-Sí, antes de que me durmieras con el hechizo de la noche, lo sabía.  
-Y también sabías que Sakura venceria eh?  
-Eres malo, pero no tanto - ella sonrio - aprecías demasiado a Sakura.  
Eriol no contesto. Le agradaba alguien que la conociera de tal manera. En el fondo, Tomoyo era muy parecida a él. A lo lejos se veían las luces del aeropuerto.  
-Deseas que el vuelo se retrase nuevamente?  
-No - Eriol nego con la cabeza - debo volver a Inglaterra.  
-Entiendo - Tomoyo suspiro. Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el auto. La chica comprendio y puso su mano sobre la palanca para subir la velocidad, pero noto como Eriol colocaba la suya encima.  
-Dejalo - le murmuro - quiero ir así.  
Tomoyo sintio una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. La mano del chico era cálida, reconfortante. Un nudo le atraveso la garganta. Apenas mantuvo la compostura mientras seguía conduciendo.  
Eriol la miro de reojo. Tomoyo estaba concentrada en el camino. El también había sentido algo en su interior al sentir el contacto de su mano. Era un poco más pequeña que la suya, pero bastante calida, suave. Sus uñas no estaban pintadas, pero si bastante cuidadas. No pudo evitar mirarla. Sus ojos parpadeaban en la oscuridad mientras el cabello caía a su espalda.  
-Disculpa si mi mano esta fría - mascullo Tomoyo - es que soy algo friolenta.  
-No te preocupes, así esta bien.  
Tomoyo asintio mientras salían de la autopista hacia el aeropuerto. Eriol retiro su mano lentamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta. Tomoyo apreto la suya contra la palanca al dar vuelta hacia el estacionamiento.

-Eriol, dame prisa! - Tomoyo estaba molesta porque el chico demoraba siglos en el coche. Este le hizo una seña como si buscara algo en el interior de él. Tomoyo hizo una mueca de desesperación.

-Faltan 10 minutos - Tomoyo miro el tablero y luego volteo hacia la pista donde un enorme boing emergía por la pista. A lo lejos, se podían ver los primeros rayos de sol - que tanto buscabas en el coche?  
-Se me cayo la billetera y la estaba buscando - sonrio él - sino, como regreso a la casa? -Deberías ser más organizado - le miro. Eriol le devolvio la mirada

-Seguro serás una gran mamá  
Tomoyo no dijo nada y siguio a Eriol. A diferencia de hacía unas horas, ahora se encontraban en el más absoluto silencio. Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol, que parecía más concentrado en el viaje ahora. Sintio un deseo horrible de patearlo para que hablara. No estaba molesto por la billetera, sino por su actitud.  
-Será un largo viaje.  
-Sí, bastante - mascullo secamente  
-Sucede algo?  
Tomoyo se detuvo y le miro con furia.  
-Claro que sí! - le espeto - primero todo alegre y ahora como si nada!  
-Pero...  
-Al menos deberías tenerme algo de respeto y ser igual siempre, no se que hacer o que decir...  
-Tomoyo...  
-Eriol Hiragisawa, pense que eras más...  
Entonces Eriol puso un dedo sobre sus labios deteniendola. Emitio una sonrisa.  
-Disculpame, es que me siento triste por la partida y no se que decir.  
-Al menos deberías platicar conmigo - dijo ella aun con el dedo entre sus labios - será la última vez que nos veamos.  
-Hablas como si no volvieramos a vernos.  
-Como hablas de tu trabajo, eso parece - suspiro.  
-Bueno, es mucho realmente, pero siempre tengo mis ratos libres. Sería bueno venir en esos no crees?  
-O yo ir...  
Eriol se detuvo a mirarla. Tomoyo suspiro y le sonrio.  
-También yo puedo viajar, no eres el único.  
-Je, eso me halagaría mucho. Yo siempre soy el que visita, no al revés.  
-Claro, sería algo atemorizante, lo más que he viajado es con Sakura hacia Hong-Kong y un viaje pero cuando era niña a América.  
-Jamás has ido a Europa?  
-No, nunca. Siempre he tenido curiosidad, pero nada más.  
-Creeme, no es el mejor lugar para vivir, sin embargo, hay muchas cosas por ver - le guiño un ojo - te gustaría.  
-Quizás - ella sonrio - especialmente ver esos lindos autobusés de dos plantas.  
-Dicen que pronto los quitarán, te recomiendo que vengas pronto.  
-Como en cuanto tiempo?  
-No lo sé, tu decide.  
-Pense que tus negocios...  
-Mis negocios son en la mañana, no todo el día, si pudiera, vendría a Japón siempre que pudiera.  
-Entiendo...Narnia va a estrenarse en un mes, que dices?  
-Tan pronto?  
-Te molesta acaso? - pregunto ella suspicaz. Eriol nego con la cabeza.  
-Al contrario...  
Ella le dedico una gran sonrisa. Entonces se detuvieron frente al anden principal. Una atenta azafata recibía los boletos de los pasajeros con amabilidad.  
-5 minutos para abordar - exclamo en voz alta. Eriol suspiro y miro a Tomoyo.  
-Bueno, hora de partir.  
-Sí, lo se...  
-Cuídate mucho y cuida a Sakura.  
-No te preocupes, eso seguro esta haciendo ahora Shaoran.  
-Sí, en plena luna de miel, vaya píllines.  
-Eriol, no me desiluciones siendo un hombre ahora.  
-Lo soy - el rio - no puedo negar mi naturaleza.  
-Caes de mi gracia.  
-Inclusive, la azafata me parece muy atractiva.  
Sin embargo, el rostro de Tomoyo seguía serio.  
-Que sucede? Dije algo malo?  
-Lo sabía - ella nego - lo del celular..  
-Tomoyo, porque piensas eso?  
-Eriol, no te das cuenta eh?  
-De...?  
Ella se mordio el labio inferior y volvio a negar.  
-Dejalo, no entenderías.  
-Tomoyo, no me gusta que me dejen así, dime!  
Ella le miro de reojo y suspiro.  
-Es que...tienes atractivo, igual encuentras a alguien en este tiempo y..si te corrompen?  
-Atractivo? Por favor - rio él - no tengo la suerte que tu tienes. Además corromperme? Como si fuera el mesías. Es más sencillo que...  
-A mí no me interesan esos chicos! - ella se defendio - en lo absoluto!  
-Porque me lo dices? - Eriol parecia sorprendido de la actitud de la chica.  
-Porque...yo... - bajo la mirada - no lo sé...  
Eriol sonrio ante el gesto y nego co la cabeza. Subio su mano y alzo la barbilla de la joven.  
-Te prometo alejarme de las malas tentaciones, esta bien?  
Ella asintio y parpadeo varias veces. Tosio ligeramente..  
-2 minutos - musito la azafata. Eriol la miro y asintio.  
-Bueno, ahora sí...me voy.  
Tomoyo le sonrio levemente. Eriol tomo su portatrajes y se dirigió hacia el anden. Luego de registrar su boleto, dio media vuelta hacia el tunel. Tomoyo observo cada movimiento, queriendo registrar cada detalle en su memoria, como si fuera una última vez...  
-Eriol - alcanzo a decir. El chico se dio media vuelta a la entrada del tunel. Le dirigio una última sonrisa y luego le saludo militarmente. Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras el tunel se cerraba.  
Sintio como una lágrima emergía de sus ojos, pero haciendo acopio de todo su valor, apreto los parpados fuertemente y dio media vuelta. Entonces se escucho un golpeteo. La azafata y ella parpadearon. De repente la compuerta del tunel se abrio. Eriol emergio jadeando.  
-Eriol...  
-Tomoyo, se me olvidaba lo más importante..  
Tomoyo se le ilumino el rostro pero casí se cae del suelo cuando Eriol tomaba su maletín del suelo.  
-Perdón, se me había olvidado - el sonrio candidamente. Tomoyo parpadeo y termino por reír...  
-Baka Eriol - le sonrio. El joven se encogio de hombros y a toda prisa se metio al tunel mientras le decía "lo siento, lo siento". Tomoyo movio la mano despidiendose pero luego se detuvo.  
-Tontito - murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada. Ya no sentía esa lágrima en los ojos - gracias Eriol.

Tomoyo entro a su coche y se dejo caer en él, agotada mentalmente y físicamente. El sol ya emergía y daba sus primeros rayos sobre el toldo del coche. Sintio un gran vacío en el pecho mientras a lo lejos veía un avión elevarse en el cielo. Subio una mano hacia su rostro y lo toco.  
-Debo verme horrible - suspiro ya resignada mientras abría la guantera y sacaba ese espejo extra, cuando noto que algo caía al suelo. Con extrañeza, se inclino y vio que era el celular de Eriol.  
-Vaya - murmuro viendolo - tanto que lo cuidaba y ahora se le olvida.  
Justamente iba a guardarlo cuando comenzo a timbrar. Extrañada lo abrio. Seguro era una llamada importante.  
Sin embargo, lo que escucho no era una llamada, sino un mensaje grabado...

_Para cuando escuches esto, seguro estare en el avión. Perdoname si no pude decirtelo cuando bajamos del coche. Recuerdas que me quede largo rato viendo sino me faltaba nada? Bueno...en realidad estaba grabando el mensaje. Je, ahora veo tu cara de molestia. La misma que pones cuando hago un comentario que no te gusta. Me encanta ese gesto tuyo.  
Me la pase muy bien, quiero agradecerte por hacerme pasar los mejores momentos de Japón contigo, en verdad gracias.  
Eres una gran amiga Tomoyo..._

El mensaje acabo. Tomoyo suspiro y sonrio mientras bajaba el aparato. Entonces noto como un nuevo mensaje entraba.

_Lo siento, se me acabo el tiempo del otro, no me dio chance de lo más importante...me gustas...mucho..._

Tomoyo se quedo de una pieza viendo el celular. Entonces se escucho una risa del aparato.

_Sí, ahora puedes maldecirme o lanzar el aparato por la ventana jejeje_

Tomoyo apreto el celular pero en lugar de botarlo, lo estrujo contra su pecho mientras se escuchaba lo último del mensaje. Esa lágrima en sus ojos había vuelto y ahora corría por una de sus mejillas.

_Nos veremos en diciembre sussudio... -_ finalizo el mensaje

Entre tanto, en el avión, Eriol se reclinaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos. Entonces sintio como alguien tocaba su hombro. Se volvio y vio a la misma azafata de la entrada.  
-Le ofrezco algo señor?  
-No, gracias...  
-A propósito, puedo hacerle un comentario?  
-Claro, cual?  
-Tiene una novia muy linda - le sonrio - espero puedan volver a verse.  
-Oh, claro que sí, gracias - asintio el chico mientras volteaba hacia la ventanilla - yo también lo espero...

-

Fin..por el momento.

Notas del autor: Me divertí añejo haciendo esta historia. Como ven, tengo una predilección actual de Eriol-Tomoyo. Me he identificado mucho con Eriol (así que notaran que soy un niño en un cuerpo de un adulto, uno añora esos años jejeje). Esta originalmente la había terminado hace un mes, pero por diferentes cuestiones no la había publicado. Espero a los lectores les agrade y no les parezca tan brusco la evolución de la relación, pero creo que cuando estas con alguien que puede ser algo más, se nota inmediatamente. No es lo mismo que con los amigos o la familia, simplemente es distinto (lo se por experiencia propia).

La canción del principio es Sussudio, era una canción popular de los ochentas, autoria del genio Phil Collins. Según el mismo, el nombre sussudio vino de una palabra que invento su hija cuando tenía dos años, en realidad no significa nada, simplemente es una forma de referirse a alguien que quieres o amas y así lo uso en la letra de la canción. Quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que leyeron mi anterior fic "clocks" me habría gustado contestarles, pero ya saben la política, no se puede por medio del escrito, pero todos sus comentarios les mandare un mensaje privado. Finalmente, lo más importante. Como Quentin Tarantino que usa a Uma Thurman en sus pelis como musa, yo igualmente tengo una. No había tenido ideas para este fic y como desarrollarlo hasta que platicamos una vez por teléfono y se me ocurrio todo esto. Simplemente, sin ella, no tendría la inspiración (ni la personalidad de mis personajes femeninos XD). Gracias por acompañarme Sanae-chan, muchas gracias. Se que cuando leas esto, dirás "maldita sea, siempre eres tan frío"...bueno, como Eriol, tengo un mensaje posterior a todo esto: ai shiteru hime sama, felices 4 años de soportarme. Solamente alguien como Tomoyo podría soportar a un Eriol como su servidor jejeje. Sí, soy un niño, que puedo decir? Pero lo soy gracias a ella.

Y eh..ejem (sonrojo), nos veremos en un próximo fic: speed of sound.


End file.
